Psychotic
by Scorpling
Summary: AU. "Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata" - UKUS. Más parejas en el transcurso.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. La trama de éste fic ha sido diseñada en base al vídeo "Psychotic Len's Love Song" de Vocaloid, cuyo cantante es Len Kagamine. Vocaloid pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**AU**.

**UKUS**. **USUK**.

Side-Pairing!(aparente)America x Lithuania.

**Aclaración**:

"→" se refiere a eventos presentes.

"←" eventos pasados.

* * *

**P**sychotic**.**

**[ **_Desorden mental severo, con o sin daño orgánico, caracterizado por un trastorno de la personalidad, la perdida del contacto con la realidad, causando el empeoramiento del funcionamiento social normal_** ]**

→ **i**

Llueve. Puede sentir las gotas mojando su camisa, reposando en las palmas de sus manos, resbalando por una mejilla hasta llegar a su quijada, y realizar un descenso suicida hasta el piso.

Mira al cielo, no está lloviendo. El cielo está gris, luce como si estuviera a punto de llover. Aún no llueve. Aún no.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que resbala por sus dedos? No es lluvia. No hay agua en ésta desolada cancha de concreto a la que antes llamaba ciudad, pueblo,_hogar_. El hogar es donde el corazón está.

Él ya no tiene un hogar, se deshizo de él.

¿Qué es lo que resbala por sus dedos?

No. No es lluvia.

La lluvia no es roja.

.

← **ii**

El cielo en Londres por lo general es siempre gris. Un cielo depresivo para personas de la misma índole. Un cielo que da agua bendita en forma de lluvia para tratar limpiar los cuerpos de los pecadores, los cuales hay muchos en Inglaterra. Por eso llueve tanto. Por eso no hay descanso, por cuanto todos pecaron y están destituidos de la gloria de la salvación. O eso es lo que dice el mendigo con cartel de cartón que suele pararse en la esquina de la escuela, justo debajo de la parada de autobús.

Pecadores todos. Salvo ni uno. Así funciona.

Arthur Kirkland es un simple estudiante. Temperamental en sus buenos días y mortal en los malos (Francis Bonnefoy es testigo). Un simple londinense que disfruta largas tardes de lectura complicada y de tazas de té infinitas en su pulcro y limpio living. Una simple y solitaria alma pecadora como todas.

Solitaria. "_Ningún hombre es una isla_".

Falta poco para graduarse. Sueña que al salir podrá alejarse de todos los idiotas que lo rodean en una dosis diaria (Francis, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio,_Francis_-). Sueña que con el fin de una etapa miserable, el fin de un capítulo aberrante. Sueña con una nueva chance, con una oportunidad que él mismo niega a mostrar que espera. Sueña que llegará el momento en que él encuentre la felicidad, ésa engañadora sensación de paz interior, ése estado de ánimo no viable para las personas de su especie. Sueña en llegar a encontrarla, porque la felicidad, aparentemente, no está dispuesta a salir en su búsqueda.

Pero a fin de cuentas, no es como si le importara tener paz interior. No es como si estuviese amargado por algo.

No es como si pasara fines de semana en los pubs emborrachándose para no volverse loco. No es como si pasara largas horas estudiando para asegurarse un futuro lejos de su familia, lejos de casa, lejos de un hogar de concreto porque así se siente su corazón cada vez que está cara a cara con la puerta de madera a la que le falta una capa de barniz. No es como si se sintiera un condenado a punto de marchar a la horca, o a la guillotina.

(Los meses en los que no tiene clases y tiene que volver a casa son deprimentes. Son un infierno.)

No es como si en verdad le importara. Lo único que le importa es ser lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente capaz (que lo es) para ser el mejor en sus clases, ganarse una beca e irse lo más lejos posible y no mirar atrás. Irse lejos, a cualquier lugar (menos a Francia). Vivir una vida digna, diferente de lo que ha sido su vida hasta ahora; cerrará un capítulo. Tendrá un nuevo inicio. Encontrará una esposa que no sea como su madre, tendrá hijos de ojos azules como el cielo que pocas veces vio encima de su cabeza y cabello rubio como el sol que se niega a iluminarlo.

Ya no tendrá noches de angustia solitaria y de lágrimas amargas que solo él puede saber que tiene.

.

←** iii**

Estaba a punto de llover, nuevamente. Lo que no era algo nuevo porque siempre es así. Así funciona.

No había nada meramente nuevo que recalcar. Ivan Braginsky estaba provocando miedo sin siquiera intentarlo a su grupo de desafortunados "amigos", como él los llama. _Pobres chicos_, tiende a pensar, son ovejas marchando al matadero, o, en éste caso, _con_ el matadero.

Im Yong Soo estaba fastidiando a Yao, al tiempo que Yao deseaba mostrarle algo a un desinteresado Kiku.

Ludwig estaba tratando de ignorar a la mayoría de los presentes mientras Feliciano Vargas se colgaba de manera un tanto perturbante de su brazo. Hay rumores que hablan de ellos en los pasillos de la escuela, rumores que a Arthur en sinceridad completa no le importan, pero los rumores llegan a todos. Son susurros que destacan la mirada amorosa de Feliciano, y el como Ludwig evitó que se cayera en su camino a los laboratorios de química del segundo piso.

Son voces anónimas que hablan de Feliciano metiéndose en la cama de Ludwig por las noches. Y de Ludwig dejando su puerta sin cerrojo para que el italiano lo haga.

Pero a Arthur no le importa lo que ellos hagan. Si se distraen con hormonas juveniles y descuidan el estudio, es mejor para Arthur, le aligeran el camino. Le sacan prometedores obstáculos (no que Feliciano sea un obstáculo, académicamente hablando. El italiano es un artista. Es bueno en artes y en gimnasia. Los cien metros llanos son su especialidad y no hay muchos que puedan llevarle el ritmo cuando se propone a correr. Y sólo se propone a correr en el momento en que Ludwig quiere ahorcarlo por ser un vago que duerme siestas en clases y que no entrega sus reportes a tiempo por cocinar pasta.)

Un nuevo día normal, aseguraba ser. Normal, aburrido, normal, con alguna que otra lluvia, con algún que otro aire frío.

Hasta que un azote a la puerta reveló ojos azules eléctricos detrás de unos anteojos algo inclinados.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiii!_. ¡Soy el nuevo estudiante Alfred F. Jones! Vengo desde los _Unites States of Awesome, baby! _Así que más les vale recordar quién soy_, 'cause I'm gonna rock your world!"_

_._

← **iv**

Desde el primer momento en que Jones entró en el salón, Arthur pudo sacar tres conclusiones.

La primera, que el crío era un idiota. Y no es que Arthur sea prejuicioso, ni nada por el estilo, pero cree tener motivos para pensar esto.

Que Jones haya acabado en enfermería por tropezar con sus agujetas y caer contra los asientos delanteros por querer correr hacia el estudiante cubano con la esperanza de que le diera un helado es prueba suficiente, piensa.

La segunda. El chico sería ridículamente popular. A pesar de tener una torpeza que podría ser rival a la de los chicos de "Jackass" (solo que a Jones no le pagan por lastimarse por estupideces, que Arthur sepa), Jones tenía una especie de _encanto_ que no muchos poseían. Con su introducción el americano demostró tener agallas, porque pocos nuevos estudiantes se paran en frente de un salón con personas desconocidas, en un país que no es el suyo, completamente solo ya que no había profesor presente que lo ayudara, y hace una perorata de palabras como la que Jones hizo.

Tiene cuerpo de un atleta de football americano. Tiene cabello rubio un tono más oscuro que el de Arthur. Tiene ojos azules, muy, muy azules. Sus ojos resaltan ante el tono quemado de su piel después de muchas horas bajo el sol californiano. Tiene algunos granos en su frente, debido a la edad, lo que es normal o a la probabilidad que consuma mucha comida chatarra. Arriba del uniforme reglamentario llevaba una campera de cuero marrón con el número 50 en la espalda, las típicas camperas que llevan los jugadores de football en América, por lo que la deducción anterior de Arthur parece ser correcta.

Como jugador de football, lo más probable es que Jones gozara de mucha atención femenina en su país de origen. No tiene el look de ser un chico fiestero, o de beber mucho, porque Arthur conoce a las personas que son como él (en lo que a beber se refiere.) y Jones no encaja en el perfil. Jones parece ser muy seguro de sí mismo, y da la imagen de ser ingenuo, torpe, y demasiado sonriente. También parece ser del tipo de personas completamente irritantes, y Arthur tiene el presentimiento que no se equivoca al decir que Jones será una molestia.

La tercera conclusión es que Arthur no tiene que preocuparse demasiado por éste nuevo ingreso.

Jones no parece ser el tipo de estudiante que pueda ser un obstáculo para los objetivos académicos de Arthur. El chico es torpe, parece que tuviera la concentración de un niño de cinco años, y si tiene antecedentes de popularidad lo más probable es que le interesen más las actividades sociales que las curriculares. O los deportes, lo que probablemente pueda darle una beca hacia un lugar muy lejos de donde Arthur se instale en un futuro.

Arthur está prácticamente seguro que no habrá más acontecimientos bizarros en el día. O, por lo menos, eso le gustaría creer. Arthur no conoce a Jones lo suficiente, pero sabe que no es la única persona extravagantemente rara en la institución.

Aún queda Francis.

.

← **v**

Arthur quería pensar que no habría más espectáculos innecesarios y que todo volvería a una relativa normalidad en el almuerzo.

(La palabra clave en el asunto es: _relativo_. Todo en ésta institución es relativo.)

Varios estudiantes se reunían en la cafetería. La mayoría de ellos porque no encontraron lugar en el patio en los días buenos, pero por lo general estaba lloviendo demasiado afuera como para arriesgarse a una pulmonía por un sentimiento de claustrofobia que pudiera provocar la cafetería en hora pico. Las mesas son largas y angostas, con bancos de las mismas dimensiones en los laterales. Son de un color amarillo árido, y en cada banco pueden sentarse de manera cómoda cerca de nueve estudiantes, pero por lo general éste nunca es el caso.

Arthur se reserva un punto solitario en el último banco de la mesa distante en la esquina derecha de la habitación, que da contra una ventana señalando el patio interior. Desolado patio interior con cielos grises y paredes mármol, con rosas rojas, algunas marchitas, otras desojadas, todas no muy bien cuidadas. Arthur siempre tiene el impulso de salir al patio y dar el cuidado que se merecen ésas flores, porque es la única cosa hermosa que hay en el instituto, y al igual que éste se marchita debajo de nubes grises. Es injusto, cree. Pero la vida no es justa, sabe. Así funciona.

(Es solo cuestión de abrir y cerrar sus puños unas cuentas veces para que el ilógico deseo de querer salvar algo que no puede ser salvado se desvanezca en las nubes grises de su mente.)

Hoy está sentado con Ludwig y Kiku. Están discutiendo asuntos del consejo estudiantil y del diario del colegio. Arthur se empeña con esmero en el consejo de estudiantes, porque le habilita reconocimiento de parte de sus pares y de los profesores y directivos, es un punto de destaque perfecto y el inglés saca ventaja de ésto. Nadie de los que forman parte de éste consejo ponen tanto esfuerzo de su parte como Arthur, que pasa horas firmando papeles y sellando archivos y supervisando actividades.

Kiku y Ludwig son buenos compañeros. Tranquilos y eficientes, reservados pero con opiniones firmes y muy dedicados a las tareas que se proponen. A Arthur no les molesta pasar tiempo con ellos, no les molesta trabajar en equipo con el dueto, porque no hay necesidad de conversaciones para romper el hielo o tales cortesías de caballero. Arthur es un caballero; se crió para ello, para dar la imagen, para las buenas primeras impresiones que son fundamentales una vez esté fuera de la institución si es que quiere ganar favores con sus superiores y con sus empleados. Kiku y Ludwig son iguales a él, emprendedores. No necesitan entrar en comunión, ni siquiera ser amigos, porque lo que cuenta es el trabajo que puedan realizar juntos y quién aporta qué a la ecuación.

(Todo es trabajo en la mente de Arthur. Todo es empresa, estudio, emprendimientos, metas y cómo alcanzarlas.)

Estaban hablando del nuevo ejemplar que saldría en unos días. Arthur, como el presidente del consejo tenía que informar a Ludwig algún anuncio que el resto de los estudiantes tuviese la necesidad de conocer.

Dentro de unas semanas se organizará un baile fuera del instituto, pero eso no era noticia escolar, por lo tanto no era necesario que el colegiado se enterara de ello.

Y estaba a punto de afirmarlo en voz alta cuando hubo un nuevo azote de puertas en la cafetería. Y casi como un Déjà vu, Jones entró con su sonrisa de chico nuevo y su campera de cuero marrón.

Sinceramente, Arthur esperaba que el chico se hubiese resignado con ridiculizarse a sí mismo en el primer día y hubiese elegido irse a casa después de la enfermería. Por las expresiones en los rostros de sus compañeros, aparentemente no era el único con dicha línea de pensamiento.

Jones se quedó parado un momento, observaba de forma detenida su entorno aún con su sonrisa de dientes blancos, parecía disfrutar el hecho que muchas de las miradas de los habitantes de la sala estaban fijas en él. Parecía entretenerse con estar bajo las luces, con ser objeto de atención. Con ser un pedazo de carne ante los ojos de estudiantes.

Fue cuando la mirada de Jones chocó con la de Arthur que su sonrisa se volvió imposiblemente _más_ amplia y empezó un recorrido a pasos largos hasta la otra punta de la hbitación, aún con todos los ojos encima de él, preguntándose, tal vez, quién demonios era el muchacho con la sonrisa demente. Los que ya sabían quién era se preguntarían si se caería nuevamente como en el período anterior. En el particular caso de Arthur y sus acompañantes, la pregunta a destacar es por qué Jones se dirigía a ellos.

Se detuvo justo detrás de Kiku y Ludwig, que se giraron un poco para no darle la espalda al invitado. Era alto, pero no mucho. Probablemente le sacara de ventaja dos o tres centímetros a Arthur. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, y algunos prácticamente atentaban a la gravedad. Su sonrisa seguía intacta, pero sus ojos estaban algo intranquilos, como si le costara asumir el grado de seguridad que estaba demostrando en su pose relajada con manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera. Orbes azules miraron las caras de los tres integrantes de la mesa rápidamente, no viéndolos a los ojos en ningún momento, ni siquiera aún cuando el americano comenzó a hablar:

"¡Hola! Ustedes estaban en mi clase hoy temprano, ¿verdad?" No dio tiempo a contestar "¡Eso es genial! ¡Entonces probablemente puedan ayudarme! No es que necesite ayuda ni nada, porque yo podría arreglármelas por mi cuenta, pero como es mi primer día no conozco a nadie, entonces me dije que sería mucha pérdida de tiempo y cosas, así que simplemente pensé en preguntar a alguien de los de mi clase anterior antes de ir a la enfermería, y_oh man, _la enfermería si que es un asco, ¿huh? Les aseguro que no quieren estar ahí, así que más les vale no andar haciendo locuras ¿eh? aunque no es necesario que se preocupen porque ahora que estoy aquí ¡ya no tienen nada que temer!" Y a dicha exclamación siguió un guiño y un pulgar levantado.

Eso... fue lo más rápido que ha escuchado hablar a alguien en su vida, piensa el inglés que solo puede limitarse a parpadear, anonadado por un instante mientras mira al americano que sigue sonriendo como si fuera normal decir un _párrafo_ de palabras a la velocidad que lo hizo.

"Etto... ¿con qué necesitaba ayuda?" Preguntó Kiku después de unos segundos incómodos.

"Ah, sí, ¡claro! hahahaha... ehhh... tengo que encontrar a un tal..." Sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo derecho, y por un momento afiló su mirada en un intento de dar sentido a las palabras que estuvieran escritas en él. "A-Arthur... ¿Kirk-land? ¿Arthur Kirkland? ¿Saben dónde podría localizarlo? Es que el director me dijo que hablara con él para que me mostrara los dormitorios y cosas..."

Las tres miradas se dirigieron a él casi por inercia. Y Arthur no pudo hacer más que maldecir internamente al director del colegio que probablemente estuviera tomando una siesta en el momento y escapando de sus responsabilidades, como de costumbre; y con una sonrisa que esperaba se viera amable, se levantó de su asiento y prosiguió a extender su mano, en gesto de saludo.

"Ése soy yo. Un gusto saludarte formalmente, Jones. Bienvenido a la institución."

"Haha. _Dude_, no me llames Jones, ¡así le dicen a mi padre!," sonrió el americano sacándole la lengua, pero al segundo extendió su mano para estrechar la del inglés y con una sonrisa casi afectuosa le devolvió el saludo, "gracias por el recibimiento, _Kirky. _Ahora, ¿qué tal si me llevas de tour? ¡Éste edificio es inmenso! Y, hey, ¡perderemos clases! genial, ¿huh?"

Una molestia, definitivamente...

← **vi**

Arthur tiene la costumbre de suprimir hechos de su vida cotidiana que le molesten, como la existencia de Francis, Gilbert y Antonio.

Desde el momento en que estrechó la mano de Jones en la cafetería supo que ése encuentro y diálogo serían el comienzo de una nueva etapa conflictiva en la vida del inglés, es por eso que empezó por suprimir el hecho de que Jones prácticamente lo sacó de la cafetería arrastrando de la mano con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, si debe decirlo él mismo.

Y obviamente suprimió el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sus manos se tocaron.

Lo más probable es que hubiese una ventana abierta que haya dejado pasar el aire frío.

Sí, eso.

.

→ **vii**

Una gota cayó al piso... una gota trasparente, no roja.

¿Cayó del cielo o de su ojo...?

... No importa, en realidad.

No quiere saberlo.

.

← **viii**

Jones no estaba equivocado en anunciar que el edificio escolar era bastante extenso. La historia del instituto cuenta que hace muchísimos años atrás, los pasillos por los que caminan en el momento fueron usados por sirvientes de una casa de gran prestigio en la época victoriana. Por lo que la estructura interna del edificio cuenta con varios corredores, escaleras y habitaciones que luego fueron convertidas en salones. Debido a la gran cantidad de habitaciones con los que contaba el edificio, se decidió que el colegio hospedaría a los estudiantes que no tuviesen los fondos necesarios para asistir al colegio.

Dada la extensión ya mencionada de la mansión, Jones también tenía razón al afirmar que perderían unas cuantas clases, ya que el americano lucía como el tipo de persona que podría perderse en un vaso de agua. No es que Arthur mismo tenga una memoria perfecta, muy pocas personas saben que él tiene todas las cosas de su habitación sumamente organizadas para _no perder_ sus pertenencias. Si no fuera porque es técnicamente imposible, Arthur juraría que los objetos desaparecen por sí mismos...

Pero en fin, eso no es lo importante de momento. Lo importante es que Arthur estaba perdiendo clases por guiar al chico nuevo por la escuela, tarea que ni siquiera era suya, para empezar. Por algún jodido motivo se había creado el comité de bienvenida a estudiantes nuevos, pero _no_, era mucho pedir que los responsables de dichas tareas se encargaran de hacerlas. Irresponsables vagos, todos ellos. Empezando por el jodido director, con el que tendrá unas palabras una vez termine con éste desfile ridículo al que lo están sometiendo.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que empezó el recorrido y Arthur ya había aprendido una o dos cosas de Jones:

Una cosa que Arthur pudo identificar inmediatamente en el americano es que parecía un reto físico para él cerrar su boca. Su timbre de voz prácticamente le taladraba los oídos a Arthur, porque parecía que el chico no pasó por la etapa de la pubertad en la que _cambias _tu voz (debería ser ilegal tener un timbre tan _chillón_, _for God's sake_...), y por si fuera poco, ante cada indicación de Arthur acerca de donde estaban los laboratorios o los baños, Jones se reía de una manera que provocaba bajos instintos en el cuerpo del inglés. Instintos _homicidas_, prácticamente.

La otra, es que Jones era un idiota. Un idiota que parecía querer demostrar su idiotez en cada oportunidad que le fuese posible.

Estaban parados frente a las escaleras con la disposición de subir al tercer piso cuando Jones decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar su capacidad.

"Oh, por cierto, ¿conoces a un tal Kiku Honda? ¿o es Honda Kiku? Nunca sé bien cómo van los nombres japoneses, es decir, como ellos leen al revés probablemente vayan por el apellido primero, pero como estamos en Inglaterra y cosas lo más seguro es que lo llamen de la forma tradicional, so..."

"Sí, sí, tu punto quedó claro..." Arthur ya estaba prácticamente harto de la vos de Jones, y quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible de manera tal que pudiera salvar su agenda de clases y tratar de controlar los impulsos de tirar a Jones por una ventana y excusarse al decir que Jones se tropezó, nuevamente. "Sí, lo conozco, es el chico japonés que estaba sentado conmigo en la cafetería."

"_Seriously?_ ¡Eso es grandioso!" Alfred estaba sonriendo de manera casi ilegal, nuevamente. Arthur no pudo controlar su curiosidad "¿Huh?"

"¡Hahaha! ¡Lo que sucede es que él es mi compañero de habitación! Verás, el director me dijo que fuera inmediatamente con él, pero yo le dije que no yo no sabía japonés, así que sería complicado comunicarme con él y cosas así que le exigí que me diera el nombre de un estudiante que actualmente pudiera entender mi idioma, _you know_"

Arthur quedó paralizado en las escaleras, observando a Jones de la misma manera que una persona normal observaría a un perro de tres cabezas llamado: "Fluffy". Cuando al fin pudo comprender lo que Jones acababa de informarle, una ya tan conocida sensación de romperle la tráquea a la persona que estaba en frente (que en éste caso no era Francis) se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Impulso que marginalmente controló, únicamente porque éste era un nuevo estudiante, un jodido idiota, sí, pero un nuevo estudiante, al fin y al cabo.

Jones seguía sonriendo como el idiota que era, ignorando el atentado de muerte del que casi fue víctima unos pocos segundos atrás, y cuando Arthur simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo las escaleras con los puños cerrados y los hombros tensos, Jones simplemente lo siguió, como un cachorro abandonado al que le dieron comida.

Arthur estaba ansioso por enseñarle la habitación a Jones, cosa que después Kiku fuera el que tuviera que cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar del tonto. El inglés tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, tenía que empezar a pedir apuntes de las dos clases que ya había perdido, y además quedaban unas pocas semanas para recibir la llamada que siempre llega puntualmente cada dos meses.

El infierno de Arthur no está en su casa, únicamente. A veces se traslada, lo observa y lo sigue, o hace que Arthur lo siga, y las cosas nunca cambian, el proceso se repite.

Pero así es como funciona.

.

* * *

**N/A**: Hace mucho tiempo que no miraba Vocaloid y casi me había olvidado de la inspiración que me da ésa cosa~

Planeaba que esto fuera un one-shot. Pero me quedó excesivamente _largo. _Y cada vez mi mente quería agregar más y más y _más_ partes. Así que decidí hacerlo por capítulos que espero no tardarán mucho tiempo en actualizarse y cosas.

Esto es la introducción. Por eso es que la corté aquí, como que me pareció correcto... /shot. Y ha decir verdad, tengo una idea bastante clara hacía donde va éste fic, ¡la cuestión va a ser llegar a ella! .u.

Btw, Fanfiction estos últimos días ha sido una _bitch. _No dejaba publicar absolutamente nada. Casi comento homicidio cibernético (?), pero se agradece que al fin haya terminado tu período, ~

Espero que les haya gustado, por el momento. Háganme saber, ¿sí?~

_Scorpling's out_.


End file.
